Ticket To Ride
by Figure.10
Summary: When Stan's girlfriend gets bored with sex, she hatches a plan to spice things up. Unfortunately for Stan, this plan involves Kyle. Co-written with kyleisgod! S/W/K


Written by kyleisgod, who is hella awesome; and Figure.10, who is okay too, I guess.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Breakfast!"

The announcement forced Stan out of his previously deep sleep. He bolted up, shaking his unkempt black hair and blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the breaking daylight coming in through his apartment's bedroom window. A glance at the clock revealed that it was far too early for his girlfriend to be this energetic, but he was used to it by now. A smiling Wendy greeted Stan with a good-morning kiss on the cheek before setting a plate down on the bedside table. Stan looked groggily over at his favorite morning meal and then back up at Wendy.

"Thanks babe, but it still doesn't make up for what you did."

Wendy huffed and folded her arms. She didn't understand what was so horrible about her suggestion. It was all for him, after all. Just a way to spice up their lagging sex life a little.

Stan sat up in bed; reluctantly picking at the food. Mad or not, the smell of his favorite breakfast foods was irresistible. Unfortunately for Wendy, Stan's willpower when it came to other areas was far stronger. He brought a spoonful of deliciousness to his lips with one hand as his other rubbed away the morning sand stuck in his eyes.

"Stan, have you forgotten that I'm the woman in this relationship?" a still-pouting Wendy teased. "I'm supposed to be the jealous one, remember?"

Stan stabbed a piece of blueberry pancake angrily. "I just don't see why you'd want to fuck Kyle...I thought everything between us was great."

"It's just been a little bit…oh, boring." Wendy admitted.

"Boring!" Stan's fork clattered onto the tray, a drop of syrup ran down his chin. "You really think things have gotten boring?"

Wendy blushed. "Well…sort of, yeah." She bit her lip. "I thought a threesome would spice things up."

Stan frowned. He had no idea Wendy was getting bored with sex. After all, she had only fallen asleep once. It happens. He'd do anything to make his girlfriend happy, but a threesome with his best friend? Stan shifted to sit on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Wendy grabbed a napkin off the breakfast tray, wiping the stray syrup off Stan's chin.

"If it helps any, I didn't pick him because I think he's better than you or anything like that. Kyle's...a very logical choice for this kind of thing."

A smart and sexy logical choice but a logical one all the same.

Before Wendy could continue to make her point or Stan could argue against it, Stan's cell phone began ringing. He picked it up from the bedside table to answer it. Wendy moved away from the bed, walking over to the bedroom's dresser. She began pulling out some folded clothing.

"Hello?" Stan said.

"Dude, let me in."

Speak of the devil.

Stan avoided Wendy's gaze as he crossed the room to the door, walking into the living room to let Kyle in. He stood there in his dark jeans and U of C T-shirt with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey dude." When Stan stepped to the side to let Kyle in and didn't respond, Kyle put his arm around his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

Stan shrugged Kyle off. He knew very well what was wrong; that smile had guilt written all over it.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?" Stan said, wanting to get right to the point. "It's too fucking early for this."

Kyle's eyebrows rose. "Dude, what?" he asked innocently. "I can't randomly pop over to hang out now?"

Stan glared at his super best friend. "Not in the morning, because you know better than to bother me so soon."

The living room door swung open and Wendy walked in, brushing her hair. "Oh hi, Kyle."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh hi, Kyle" he muttered under his still-fresh morning breath, mocking Wendy's polite greeting. Stan interpreted it as possible subtle flirting given he and his girlfriend's previous conversation.

"Hey Wendy." Kyle replied. He unzipped his jacket, seemingly preparing to make himself at home in the couple's apartment. Kyle turned his emerald eyes back toward Stan. "Anyway, sorry to bug you before noon, Stan, but I've got awesome news!" A bright smile formed on Kyle's face as he removed a small envelope from his pocket.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"Oh nothing..." Kyle replied, waving the envelope nonchalantly. "Just two tickets to see THE RAGING PUSSIES LIVE IN CONCERT!"

Stan's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, his system shocked by news for the second time in the last minute or so. The envelope was quickly but carefully snatched from Kyle's hand.

"The Raging Pussies! Really?" Stan opened up the envelope. Sure enough, two card-stock tickets were inside. The dark-haired male gasped. "Oh my god, dude!" Stan was wide awake now to say the least.

"It's great isn't it, Stan?" Wendy beamed, walking over and putting a hand around the excited teen's arm. "But there's only one condition..."

Stan's eyes widened further.

Kyle's eyes locked with Wendy's. The two teenagers shared a knowing smirk as Kyle casually yanked the tickets back from Stanley. Kyle placed the coveted treasure back into his jeans left pocket before removing his shoes in a seemingly continuous effort to get comfortable. Stan looked between his best friend and girlfriend a few times as the puzzle began fitting together in his mind. His face hardened. His arm muscle tightened against Wendy's gentle touch.

"...You guys suck. You guys seriously suck! You...You mean to tell me you've had this _whole_ thing planned out!"

"Would you do it if we didn't?" Wendy asked coyly, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"How bad can it be dude?" Kyle said. He peeled his shirt off over his head and threw it on the rug. "Just one time….for the Raging Pussies?"

Stan closed his eyes and groaned. "Kyle, you're my best friend."

"They're floor seats." Kyle tempted.

"It'd be weird."

Even without shoes on, Stan could hear Kyle's footsteps coming toward him. Hiss eyes reopened; bugging out when he felt Kyle's lips touching his without a warning. Stan made a sound of protest. He attempted to move his arms upward to instinctively push the redhead away, but Kyle and Wendy's four hands had Stan's two outnumbered.

"Can't we just...talk about this?" He protested the moment Kyle's lips left his.

"Fuck no." Wendy giggled as she unzipped his fly. "You would try to get out of it."

Stan groaned but was silenced by Wendy's hand massaging him slowly. It felt so wrong that his best friend was watching this. "Stan?" Wendy breathed in his ear. "Can you give Kyle a little kiss for me?"

"Wend-"

"Pleeease Stan...It would be so hot..." It didn't help Stan's case one bit that she had accented the last word by grinding against him needfully.

Stan grew less coherent in his argument when Wendy's mouth teased his ear lobe. "I...I-I...Nngh..." She stretched the elastic waistband of Stan's boxer shorts out over his fully hard cock, exposing him, much to the Jew's delight.

Kyle unzipped and removed his jeans, revealing an equally large erection. His hands found the neck of Stan's shirt, aggressively pulling it over his head before his friend could protest. He kissed at Stan's bare chest; his mouth slowly traveling upward to get that kiss Wendy wanted to see so badly. Kyle hungrily sucked the side of Stan's neck, working a hickey.

"Gah-Goddamnit Kyle-"

The redhead's tongue traced over Stan's sharp jaw line. He put a steadying hand on the back of Stan's head and pressed his lips to Stan's, softly at first, before his hands found other pursuits.

The tingling sensation spreading from Stan's mouth down his body was interrupted by Wendy's hand leaving his dick, followed by the sounds of her soft whimpering and some clothing hitting the floor. Stan knew those sounds. His girlfriend only made them when he was feeling her up or sucking on her breasts. The thought of Wendy making those noises for Kyle caused him to deepen the kiss, sucking Kyle's tongue into his mouth angrily and grating his teeth across it.

Kyle grunted approvingly as Stan's teeth bit down firmly on his lips and tongue in the attempt to keep his mouth away from Wendy. Kyle took this to mean Stan was finally getting into things, however, and he responded accordingly. He discarded his underwear, kicking them off to the side of the living room along with Stan's removed shorts. Kyle's tongue wrestled with Stan's until both males were moaning against each other's mouths.

"Mm, that's it," Wendy moaned softly from the sidelines as she stripped off her pink panties, leaving all the teenagers nude. The encouragement drew Kyle and Stan's vision to her now equally-naked body. Wendy's middle and pointer fingers teased her hard nipples as she watched the live-action gay porn, her smooth pussy growing wetter by the minute.

"Bedroom" she said simply.

Kyle and Stan followed Wendy into the bedroom, Stan careful to stay a few steps ahead of his best friend. Still, he couldn't help but take this opportunity to check him out a little. What Bebe had said in fourth grade was as true now as ever: Kyle had a sweet ass.

"Com'ere," Wendy moaned softly, pulling her boyfriend into a deep kiss.

Stan smiled comfortably into the heterosexual lip lock. Now this was more his style. Then again, maybe that was part of the problem. Part of the reason why Wendy was bored in bed. If these two wanted to watch like perverts, fine, Stan knew he could stay preoccupied with Wendy long enough to play that game with Kyle in the room. Stan began to give his bi best friend a great show by sliding his hands down Wendy's bare back. He groped her hips and ass as he hoisted her skinny frame up into the air, planting her down hard against the mattress before mounting her. Wendy was his; not Kyle's, and Stan was going to shield her body if need be.

Kyle leaned over the end of the bed and watched as Stan started to grind slowly against his girlfriend. Her arms snaked up around his neck. "Stan..."

"Yeah babe?" he breathed on her shoulder, inaudible to their watching third partner.

"Let Kyle in."

The redhead smiled

Stan's eyebrows furrowed, but with his face buried in the nape of Wendy's neck it was invisible to the other parties. Stanley reluctantly moved away from Wendy, rolling over onto his right side to allow Kyle entrance onto the bed. Kyle shared a small kiss with Wendy, the two getting lost in the passion of the moment. Stan tried to look away from the two making out, but what he saw was potentially much worse. Kyle had a packet of lubricant and a pack of condoms in his hands. Stan reasoned that Wendy must have told Kyle where she and Stan kept them whenever they were planning out this whole thing.

"I'm not letting you fuck me." Stan stated blankly, arms folded over his chest. To his chagrin the other two didn't seem to notice.

"Mmm K-Kyle..."

The maddening sight of his best friend and his girlfriend making out met Stan's eyes when he dared to look over. Wendy pulled away slowly and turned to him.

"Kyle doesn't have to fuck you, Stan," she said, blushing. "I want you to... share me."

Stan's arms unfolded. His eyebrows rose curiously. "Sh...Share you?" That was unexpected. It was hard to determine if it was better or worse than having to get gay with Kyle; but definitely unexpected.

"There are ways we can do this without you and I...um, interacting, Stan." Kyle added.

"...Like what?" Stan asked curiously, his hard dick rising just a bit more.

Kyle leaned down, whispering into Wendy's ear as he massaged her clitoris. Wendy simply nodded in response, too embarrassed to reply verbally. She moved Kyle's hand aside and rolled over, focusing on Stan once more. She pushed her boyfriend down onto his back, straddling and kissing him.

"Fuck me, Stanley."

While the previous experiences of the night had been touch-and-go, this was one invitation Stan had no trouble finding a response for. He pulled Wendy into a kiss and positioned himself to penetrate her. He loved the way she moaned into his mouth when he did so. She sat up and shivered a little, lowering herself down further and breathing his name.

Stan's sexy deep voice let out a pleasured moan as Wendy's tight warmth enclosed around his length. He clutched his girlfriend's hips and bucked his own upward off the mattress, slamming into her. Wendy yelped excitedly and then exhaled slowly. Off to the side, Kyle began applying lubricant to his cock. Stan shuddered partially from the pleasure of Wendy's slow riding, and partially because of the awkwardness of his best friend jerking off right beside him. Stanley chose to focus on the wet heat surrounding his sex organ as best he could while continuing to build up a pace with Wendy. Soon Kyle was once again moving around on the bed. Try as he might to ignore it, Stan wondered where the other boy was going. He focused one eye on Kyle's nude body, his other locked on Wendy's bouncing tits. The combination made him thrust even harder.

Kyle grabbed Wendy's shoulders and pushed her down. She gasped and leaned her head back to catch Kyle in a kiss.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

She thrust forward, bracing herself on Stan's shoulders. Stan grabbed her ass and held her there, continuing to thrust. Wendy's whimpered and her elbows buckled. She clutched around Stan's neck.

Stan usually loved when his face was buried between Wendy's heaving breasts, but this time it was keeping him from watching Kyle. His mouth instinctively licked and sucked at Wendy's boobs as he thrust, but his eyes continued to try to see around her. Wendy gasped, digging her nails into Stan's shoulders slightly, which caused Stan to cease his movements due to slight discomfort. It was then that his eyes found Kyle and followed down the Jew's body until discovering the source of Wendy's reaction.

Kyle was knocking at Wendy's backdoor.

Stan was about to protest. To tell Kyle that even with _him_ Wendy would only allow him to fuck her there on special occasions. But then Stan felt her tighten deliciously around him as Kyle went inside deeper and lost the ability for rational thought.

As Kyle's lubed finger probed deeper, he leaned down to plant a line of kisses along the side of Wendy's face and neck. She moaned her approval as another finger slid in and turned her head back and forth to kiss at the boys lustfully. Soon she started to push herself down onto Kyle and Stan voluntarily.

Stan moaned. "You like that, huh?" His hand still on her buttocks, he gave Wendy a firm slap. Kyle smiled; glad to see his friend finally getting into the swing of things. He sat back up on his knees and started to remove his digits, stretching Wendy from the inside as his free hand prepared to insert his manhood. As his fingers slid out, his dick slid in, eliciting another passionate response from the girl and her clenching vagina.

"Kyle!"

"Too much?" he groaned.

"Nah-no." Wendy gave Stan another passionate kiss and locked eyes with him. "Deeper."

Wendy's eyes glazed with tears as Kyle penetrated her. Stan parted her ass to allow his best friend more access, loving the way Wendy's pussy was suctioning around his cock more and more.

Kyle slowly but successfully sheathed himself completely inside of Wendy's backside. He eased out slightly before giving his first push; grunting at how tight she was and how her cute ass felt smacking against his shaven balls.

"Mmm! Mm-hmm!" Wendy cried out in tears of joy. "More...M-more! Please!"

Stan and Kyle's hands worked together to ease Wendy back into an upright position. Kyle's hands wrapped around Wendy and cupped her tits. Stan's hands found Wendy's hips once more - his thumb brushing at her clit. Stan took charge by moving Wendy up and down, making her ride both boys' dicks at once. She was going to get more all right.

Wendy let out a breathless scream and grabbed Kyle's hands for support. The feeling of being impaled by her boyfriend and his best friend was overwhelming. She could feel her first orgasm getting closer and closer, Stan and Kyle thrusting in harder when she vocalized this fact. Wendy gasped and held onto Kyle's hands through the muscle contractions rushing through her body. She leaned her head back onto Kyle's shoulder, exhausted. He kissed her flushed cheek and pushed her down onto Stan, who welcomed her with a kiss. Wendy kissed back, tiredly but appreciatively. "I love you" she softly panted out against Stan's mouth as he and Kyle continued moving into her in unison.

"L-love you t-too Wendy..."

Stan's eyes closed tightly as he felt his own release ripping through his body a moment later.

"Ungh!" Stan cried out, his eyes closing as he buried his explosion deeply into her already-damp entrance.

Stan panted and looked blearily over Wendy's shoulder to Kyle, secretly disappointed that he had been the first to cum.

"Fuck."

Wendy was thrust against his chest harder and harder. He could tell by the way she was breathing that his girlfriend was almost there again. She buried her face in his shoulder and moaned Kyle's name. Stan could feel the warm wetness of her orgasm flood over his semi-erect cock.

"F-fuck..." Kyle groaned again. "I'm gonna-"

Wendy dug her nails into Stan's shoulder as Kyle shot his seed, the sound of wet flesh smacking together filling the bedroom.

'Well, at least he didn't last much longer than me,' Stan thought.

Wendy shivered and breathed Kyle's name again. Stan could feel Kyle's semen dripping onto his thighs, but with all the wet warmth surrounding his manhood, he didn't care.

A panting Kyle moved away from the now cuddling couple, walking toward their connected bathroom to presumably clean up. Being able to read her long-term boyfriend like a book, Wendy noticed Stan's slight disappointment in his performance through his only half-happy facial expression. She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry; you'll get another chance to show him up. We need to use that shower too." she reminded him with a playful wink.

Stan smiled and kissed her. "Still bored with sex?"

She giggled. "Not this week."

An hour and a half passed. A few more experimental positions were tried and several orgasms were achieved. By the end of it all the group of teens was physically spent. Being multi-orgasmic, Wendy came the most, which also left her the most tired at the end of it all. As she slumbered Stan and Kyle finished re-dressing back in the living room and prepared for the rest of the day. To their credit, the girl and the redhead left no minor detail unattended to when planning the event. Thanks to Kyle's morning visit they were free to have sex before Stan's shift and before Kyle's class began.

Kyle felt the object in his pants pocket, reminding him of how this whole thing started. Smiling, he took out the envelope and held it out for Stan. "Here you go."

Stan smiled. It felt a little weird seeing his best friend dressed again. "Thanks, dude."

Kyle blushed. "You earned it."

"Damn right he did." came Wendy's voice from the couch.

Stan stuck the ticket in his jeans pocket and laughed lightly. "You...you won't tell anybody about any of this, right?"

Kyle scoffed. "Are you kidding? Wendy made me promise not to last week. She's got a future in politics to think about. Our secret, dude."

Stan smiled again. "Yeah, our secret."

Secret pact or not, Stan knew the way he obtained the tickets was still totally worth it.

The End


End file.
